


orange you glad

by veelentine



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: #no violence actually takes place but there's a description of what happens when they hunt, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, That's what this is about, it's my first ever posted fic in my life yey, queer yearning & food, u ever tear into a piece of fruit like a feral creacher & feel urself Ascend??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veelentine/pseuds/veelentine
Summary: Eddie and Venom eat an orange at the park.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	orange you glad

**Author's Note:**

> pls enjoy this soft one shot inspired by wendy cope's 'the orange', probably my favourite poem ever. happy valentine's <3

**_We want that one, Eddie._ **

'Honey I already got us a pineapple and those really expensive figs. And half the artisan chocolate stall. Plus it's way too big, egh, it's like some kinda alien mutant or something.'

They were at the farmer's market with Anne and Dan, and the lady behind the fruit and veg counter was looking at them expectantly, and it was almost lunchtime.

**_We want the alien mutant orange, Eddie. It is perfect._ **

'Whatcha getting?' It was Anne at his shoulder, laden with bags of produce.

Eddie, not quite as weighed down, took the armful she passed to him. 'Vee wants that giant alien mutant orange'.

Anne burbled a laugh. 'Well get it then! You can share the alien mutant genes with us. We're going to try and find a seat for lunch. Dan got some nice looking flans.'

The seat was three chairs squeezed around the last table with a parasol in the park next to the market. Screened by trees and the huddle of the tiny table, Vee poked their blob of a head out of Eddie’s jacket to thieve Anne’s sweet potato fries in between slurps of the three different chocolate milks Eddie had got just for them. The flans really were very good. 

‘Yikes,’ said Dan when Eddie produced the giant orange. ‘I mean I know they do amazing things with organic farming these days, but that’s a bit much.’

Anticipation that was not quite his own fizzed up in Eddie’s chest as he started to peel the fruit. He pushed a questioning feeling at Venom, who was watching Eddie’s hands with a kind of fevered delight as they made their way through the bright and curling rind. Confused, Eddie unfolded memories of playground juice boxes, field trip satsuma segments, marmalade at that one hotel. _It’s just an orange, love. We know about oranges. Lots of pips, no phenephylamine._

**_Never tried as us though. Feels... different._ **

Venom rearranged their link a little, and all in a rush Eddie understood. He was very glad that he'd already handed Anne and Dan their enormous orange quarters, because the sensations that wracked him as he _felt_ right along with his Other were making it difficult to see. Or breathe, for that matter. He clutched the edge of the table for support. 

_Oh, beloved!_

It was like the hunt; the haze of something sweet and familiar upon which they had never bothered to bestow a name; the chase; the cornering in dark places; the bright flash of blood as a human throat opened; life-taking. Life-giving. It was like the hunt, and it was like the cry of the cold stars and it was a symphony in every fibre of their being and they were Venom and they were lost and they did not care.

Dimly, Eddie became aware of horrifying wet rippings and chewings. His swimming vision alighted upon Anne and Dan's consternated faces, staring at him from across the tiny park table. Coming back to himself, the euphoria still sparking through him, aching, sobbing, Eddie felt for his Other inside and cradled them against his racing heart and took one, two, three slow breaths. 

There was orange all over his face, all down his front, all over the table. Eddie had time to think _o thank fuck it was just the fruit doing that ripping sound_ , when there was a snort like his bike starting. Anne was laughing. Soon Dan had caught her eye and was in on it too, and after that Eddie was grinning in spite of himself and trying to wipe up the mess with paper napkins that kept blowing away in the breeze and feeling so, so warm. 

The rest of the day passed easily. Eddie went home with his many parcels from the market, now a little heavier for the huge bag of oranges Anne had handed him when they parted ways. The laundry got done, and so did the vacuuming and the dishes. There was time after dinner to read Vee’s favourite comics and Eddie’s favourite historical novels. Then they had some chocolate, and then another orange, slowly this time, and there was no mess because Venom licked Eddie clean as they made love, blissful and fulfilled. 

The city grew muffled in the small hours. Sometime in the night a gentle rain had come. Eddie lay in the indigo half-light, his beloved curled around and through him. _Thank you,_ he thought _, for today, for last week, for the rest of our life. I love us so much._

**_We love us too. We are glad we exist._ **


End file.
